Poema De Mi Corazón
by BlouBell
Summary: Séries de poèmes & drabbles - Vos avis sont les bienvenus. Ichi/ tout le monde. Chapitre actuel : GrimxIchi
1. Poème AixIchi

Hello ! Tout d'abord, encore une fois bonne année !

J'ai remarqué que certaines adorait mes écrits ces temps-ci : Yume Of yaoi, Melusine-chan, Blood-Daemon et bien sur, vous autres, merci infiniment !

Je reviens avec un petit poème ; je n'ai jamais testé, mais bon...y'a un début à tout! Vous pouvez donner votre avis ou un couple, et je ferais des petits poèmes de ce styles à chaque fois ! ^^ Bon là, c'est un Aizen/Ichi...la prochaine fois ça peut être un GrimxIchi !

En attendant...je dédie ce poème à mon amour...hé oui, c'est pas encore le printemps et j'ai déjà quelqu'un que j'aime. Biz à toi mon cœur.

Voilà, le moment déclaration est terminé ;

**Enjoy !**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Je suis désespéré**

Mon existence est un fiasco

Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

Pourquoi tous ces maux ?

Que dois-je faire pour mériter le bonheur

Que dois-je faire pour stopper la douleur

Je prie, pour une vie meilleure

Mais je perds mon temps

Ces faux espoirs brisent mon cœur

**Je suis désespéré**

Je suis différent, je suis plus fort

Mais intérieurement je suis mort

Je ne dois pas montrer ma faiblesse

Je ne dois pas montrer ma solitude

Peut importe le nombre de fois qu'on me blesse

Je dois adopter une autre attitude

Revêtant tout les jours

Un masque d'allégresse

**Je suis désespéré**

Je dois utiliser mon pouvoir

Je dois faire changer les choses

Ils sont stupides, à vouloir croire

En un dieu qui ne font que rendre leur vie morose

Je serai le prochain dieu

Je changerai les lois

Les gens croiront en moi

Pour cela même si je dois trahir

Même si je dois voir mourir

Ou voir le sang souiller mes mains

Je dois changer, et devenir un être divin

Je serai adoré, aimé

Je ne serai alors plus rejeté

**Je suis désespéré**

J'ai tout planifié, ma trahison

Mon mobile, mes raisons

Leur regard, leur opinion

N'entraveront pas mes intentions

Je suis sombre de l'intérieur

Souriant et provocateur à l'extérieur

Mais ma souffrance prendra bientôt fin

Bientôt je serai un être divin

**Je suis désespéré**

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Un garçon…un enfant

De quoi se mêle-t-il ?

Il devrait mieux partir en courant

Pourtant…mon regard ne veut pas se détourner

Je ne peux pas empêcher

Mes yeux vagabonder

Sur cette figure, qui combat avec grâce

Battant ses ennemis avec ferveur

Ressortant lors de ses combats unique vainqueur

Avec sur son visage, aucune trace

De haine ou de mépris

Préférant se baisser,

Sans arrières pensées,

Tendre la main à ses ennemis

Secrètement je le voulais aussi

De cette douceur, de ce bonheur

Je voulais qu'il me sourie

Que sa main soit tendue vers moi

Que son sourire ne soit adressé qu'à moi

Qu'il me retire de cet enfer

Qu'il fasse cesser mon clavaire

A quoi bon, croire en un avenir,

Je sais que la mort va venir

Mais je ne veux pas de ce destin

Maintenant j'ai besoin d'une main

Pour m'emmener vers la lumière

Me sortir de cette maudite obscurité

Le gouffre dans lequel j'ai été aspiré

S'il te plait, donne-moi de l'air

**Je suis désespéré**

Je sais que ce ne sont que des foutaises

Qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je lui plaise

Ichigo…sont nom fait battre mon cœur

Que je croyais mort depuis tout ce temps

Il insuffle en moi le bonheur

La vie, la douceur,

Des sentiments oubliés depuis longtemps

**Je suis désespéré**

Je meurs dans mon monde noir

Enfermé sans pouvoir voir

La lumière et sentir le vent

Pas d'odeur ni de chaleur

Juste des bandes me collant

Serrant fermement mon cœur

Je suis prisonnier de ce monde perdu

Je pense que je suis à présent bel et bien vaincu

Je suis mort,

Et en dernier regret

Dans ce monde sinistre et qui ne connait pas de paix

C'est de ne pas lui avoir dit, à lui mon âme sœur

A quel point je l'aimais

De tout mon cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je vais faire en fonction de vos avis, donnez-moi un couple et je fais un poème avec !

Bonne année à vous!


	2. You dissapear in the darkGrimxIchi

Hey...

Arg, ça ne va pas fort.

C'est idiot vu que tout va bien en même temps...les maths remontent à une vitesse hallucinante, mon Ipod soit disant mort a ressuscité la nuit dernière (une fois encore), mes parents et moi, pas d'engueulades, mes résultats d'analyses sanguines satisfaisants !

...et pourtant dans ce fichu monde dégueulasse, on doit faire des choix...

...à nouveau seule. La solitude c'est triste.

B'enfin, voyons la vie dans un bon angle ! J'ai écris un truc déprimant...ce n'est que la première partie et comme promis, c'est un GrimxIchi ! C'est différent des autres fics je trouve...c'est chiffon, brouillon...vous jugerez bien.

**Enjoy !**

**You Dissapear In The Dark**

Il rentrait comme à son habitude dans cette chambre, doucement, d'une telle lenteur, que pas le moindre son ne pouvait être distingué. Il regardait comme un geste normal, automatique, la chambre puis il s'assied sur le matelas présent. Il demeura pensif un long moment, sans que rien ne vienne perturber le silence de cette nuit, une nuit de pleine lune au climat assez frais.

L'homme était assis, les genoux repliés contre lui et la tête fixant le mur tout en gardant une expression neutre.

Il resta dans cette position avant de soupirer de lassitude et de se laisser tomber, tout son corps s'effondrer sur le matelas. Les yeux bleu turquoise de cet homme finirent par se fissurer et une larme coula, une unique larme, une petite larme juste une goutte qui continua son trajet en formant un sillon humide salé sur sa joue pour s'arrêter au menton elle tomba sur le lit. Pas de bruit, par de sanglot, pas de jérémiades. L'homme à la chevelure semblable à la couleur de ses yeux fronçait les sourcils mais plus aucune larme ne sortit.

Grimmjow.

Le sexta espada, au temps où Aizen Sosuke dominait encore ses guerriers et complotait des plans douteux pour devenir une entité. Maintenant, le rang n'avait plus de sens. Il n'avait déjà plus aucun sens lorsqu'Aizen a été vaincu. Sa vie n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de fleuve tranquille, paisible…mais plutôt un feu dévastateur avec plusieurs noms Haine, ressentiments, amertume, violence.

Il était incapable de comprendre les humains auparavant, et il n'avait jamais essayé. Pour lui ce n'étaient que des tas de viande ne servant qu'à les nourrir et rien de plus.

C'est une histoire compliquée, complexe…il faudrait la reprendre du début.

Grimmjow la connait par cœur. Au tout début, lorsqu'il avait rencontré la personne qui allait chambouler son attitude, sa personnalité…sa vie.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il s 'était infiltré dans le monde des humains sans la permission de son seigneur, et avait demandé à ses subordonnés d'éliminer tout ceux qui avaient une pression spirituelle élevée. Puis sa rencontre avec ce shinigami. Au départ, sa seul motivation était de ressortir vainqueur d'un combat entre un être puissant.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Cet adolescent était étrange mais par dessus tout, il avait ce comportement que Grimmjow détestait. Celui qui croyait avoir la situation en main, qu'il était capable de sauver tout le monde, et alors…ce qui le mettait hors de lui c'était son regard. Il ne le prenait pas de haut ni quoique ce soit, mais dans ses yeux, dans les yeux ambre de l'adolescent, il y avait une flamme une lueur qui pouvait battre tous ces ennemis, le genre de regard qui vous laissait sans voix et dont la flamme ne pouvait jamais s'éteindre. Un regard qui donne envie d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant vers l'avenir…quelque chose qui redonne…comme les humains appelaient-ils cette émotion…l'espoir.

Seulement, même en ayant du potentiel, il n'avait pas réussi à battre Grimmjow. Le bleuté l'avait frappé, blessé…humilié de sa défaite, puis il s'en était allé comme si de rien n'était, laissant l'orangé au seuil de la mort.

Grimmjow n'avait pas oublié l'adolescent jusque là. Non. Tosen ayant interrompu son combat, il était rentré au Hueco Mundo puis puni. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il allait revoir ce shinigami aux cheveux orange.

Et il avait eu raison. Il avait encore une fois combattu Ichigo, et cette fois ci, l'orangé était plus fort. Il avait acquis une nouvelle force et son aura était presque similaire à un hollow lorsqu'il mettait…son masque. Un masque d'os avec des inscriptions rouge. Cependant, il semblait que cette capacité venait d'être acquise mais pas tout à fait perfectionné. Il avait alors prit l'avantage du combat, jusqu'au moment où cette brune fit interruption elle aussi avec son zanpakuto de glace.

Il avait rit intérieurement, ce genre d'attaque minable n'avait pas d'effet sur lui. Il avait brisé cette glace et avait saisi la tête de la shinigami, prêt à lui fendre le crâne, mais décidément il aimait être interrompu juste au moment où il s'était apprêté à tuer quelqu'un. Cette fois, c'était un homme blond et des dents semblables à celles de Nnoitra.

Il avait engagé le combat, laissant Ichigo derrière lui : il pourra bien s'occuper de l'orangé plus tard. Cela aura été un combat violent soudain, le blond avait matérialisé un masque mais pas le même d'Ichigo, même si le bleuté s'était dit qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre eux. Le vizard décocha un cero : Grimmjow fut pris de court Il eut le temps de faire quelque chose pour sauver sa vie. Se protéger avec son propre cero. Cela ne l'avait pas totalement immunisé contre le danger de l'explosion mais il était encore entier.

Cet homme l'avait grandement mis en colère. Il n'était pas comme Ichigo. Il était trop arrogant et sûr de lui et ses yeux n'étaient pas ambre comme ceux de l'orangé. Ce que Grimmjow désirait, c'était de combattre Ichigo. Lui, c'est tout. Et ça sera l'espada qui mettra fin à sa vie, personne ne touchait à sa proie et personne ne se mettait en travers de sa proie.

Il dégaina son zanpakuto et voulut libérer Pantera. Mais encore une fois, une interruption.

C'était Ulquiorra. Il serra les dents, s'il était ici c'était que leur mission était terminée. Il se tourna vers Ichigo et peut être que là…il s'était produit quelque chose. Un silence, les yeux turquoise dans ceux d'Ichigo. La mort dans l'âme, Grimmjow s'était détourné et avait suivi le quatrième espada en route pour le Hueco Mundo, laissant derrière lui un shinigami orangé, à qui l'on avait enlevé une amie.

_ Grimmjow…Avait soufflé Ichigo, blessé par les coupures multiples et ignorant un peu ce qu'il se passait.

Le bleuté avait entendu et avec la colonne de lumière jaune qui s'était formé, il s'était éloigné avec Ulquiorra en tournant la tête vers le visage du roux.

_ Je'te tuerai…shinigami…Gronda Grimmjow plus pour lui même.

Orihime Inoue au Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow fut guéri et retrouva usage de son bras. Parfait. De cette manière, il allait pouvoir affronter Ichigo. Mais les jours passait, et il perdait patience. Après tout, cette femme devait être importante à ces yeux : Alors qu'attendait-il pour venir la sauver comme le super héro qu'il était ? Il ne se dégonflait pas parce qu'il s'était encore fait battre par lui ?

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Il voulait avoir enfin son combat et montrer qu'il était le roi !

Et enfin ! Son rêve s'exauça lorsqu'on annonça l'infiltration de trois âmes errantes. Ichigo était là, dans le Hueco Mundo. Une excellente chose. Grimmjow allait enfin avoir son combat tant rêvé avec un être puissant. Il devinait quelque part que le roux devait être encore plus puissant que les autres fois.

Il jubilait, son heure de gloire allait arriver. Et pourtant…tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Son combat avec Ichigo avait débuté et il sentait déjà le doute en lui. Il rumina contre sa faiblesse, il devait combattre Ichigo, puis le tuer. C'était un duel, un combat à mort…quelqu'un devait mourir.

Le combat traînait en longueur et aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner la partie. Le sang coulait à flot et jamais le combat n'avait été aussi intense, riche. Grimmjow utilisait ses techniques en essayant de déstabiliser Ichigo avec ses paroles, criant que les pas d'Ichigo l'on conduit jusqu'ici seulement pour sa nature de shinigami…hollows et shinigamis sont des ennemis mortels et c'est une vérité qui dure depuis plus de mille ans, disait le bleuté mais rien n'y faisait. Ichigo gardait la flamme dans ses yeux. Intacte. Pur.

Intacte et pur. Une volonté de fer. Une volonté que rien ne pouvait entraver semblait-il. Il devenait plus combatif, plus fort, plus intelligent et maniait son zanpakuto avec courage et toujours cette priorité de vaincre ses ennemis pour _protéger_.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack voulait vomir. Des balivernes, les humains étaient pathétiques ! Toujours à se raccrocher à leurs croyances, avec leurs cœurs virtuels. Mon cœur me dicte de faire ceci, mon cœur me dit de faire cela, mon cœur est trop attaché à eux ! Grimmjow détestait entendre ses mots…ils étaient étrangers et différents de sa conception du monde. Ichigo était l'inverse total de sa personnalité.

Ichigo n'était pas comme lui.

_ Il est hors de question que je perde contre toi seul, Grimmjow ! Avait-il hurlé en détruisant sa propre technique. Desgaron. Les griffes bleues qu'il avait matérialisées volèrent en éclats au contact du zanpakuto d'Ichigo. Impossible. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il se faire battre ?

Grimmjow était en plein doute. Il ne bougeait plus, ses membres refusaient de faire de mouvements. Il plissa les yeux un instant et les ouvrit instantanément. Se pouvait-il que finalement, il avait renoncé à se battre ? Qu'il avait accepté de perdre face à un adversaire tel qu'Ichigo.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions, le coup était parti. Rapide comme un éclair, le sang fusa de toute part de la blessure. Il fut tranché…mais pas mortellement. La vision du bleuté devint flou. Il pensait qu'il allait tomber dans le vide, il se préparait déjà à la chute mais rien ne se produisit à part une main douce attraper la sienne et le poser doucement sur le sol.

Ichigo le posait par terre, qu'est ce que cela était censé signifier ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas le coup de grâce, pourquoi n'en finissait-il pas avec lui ? Qu'attendait Ichigo pour l'achever ? C'était bien ce que les shinigamis étaient censés faire…éliminer les hollows, c'est pourquoi ils existaient pour les tuer.

Pourquoi ce shinigami ne faisait rien de tout cela.

_Ce cœur… _Pesta intérieurement Grimmjow. Il se releva tant bien que mal et respirait avec difficulté, jusqu'à ce que sa forme libérée disparaisse et que son zanpakuto reprenne sa forme d'origine. Mais cela ne décourageait pas Grimmjow, il ne voulait tout simplement perdre…il était le roi. Il devait faire agenouiller Ichigo, l'humilier le briser, le blesser ! De cette façon, ce shinigami allait enfin arrêter de le prendre de haut !

Sa main fut bloquée par celle d'Ichigo, et celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre. Que la violence ne résolvait rien, qu'éliminer le premier venu était inutile…et surtout, il lui avait promis. Qu'il le combattra autant de fois qu'il le désirait mais…que cela suffisait pour l'instant. Instinctivement Grimmjow avait son caractère de mule et s'était obstiné…juste avant de ressentir, quelque chose le trancher violemment.

Il avait retenu son souffle. La faux ne l'avait pas raté…il savait bien qui était le responsable mais c'était surtout le choc dans les prunelles d'Ichigo qui le surprenait avant tout. _Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour moi ? C'est surtout pour lui qu'il devrait s'inquiéter. Pourquoi…est-ce qu'il a ce regard là… ?_ Sans réponses à ses cogitations, Grimmjow tomba lourdement sur le sable tremblant encore, les efforts, l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée avec son combat contre Ichigo et maintenant, Nnoitra…

_ Nnoitra…enfoiré… ! Jura le sexta, juste assez pour que l'espada d'un rang plus élevé que lui puisse l'entendre. Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas une bonne réponse. Nnoitra avait bien l'intention de le tuer…oh et puis à quoi bon. Il avait eu un bon combat, avec une…_bonne_ personne, et une fois vaincu il n'avait plus d'utilité. Mais…

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A ce que le shinigami qu'il haïssait le sauve…et en entendant les paroles d'Ichigo, il n'y croyait pas. Comment ? Comment un shinigami pouvait s'enquérir de quelqu'un comme lui ? Il avait failli le tuer, il avait désiré le tuer…il avait presque réussit à tuer un de ces proches.

Nnoitra s'était contenté de sourire et même de se moquer ouvertement de lui : Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir…il avait à présent une dette envers le shinigami. _Génial_. Soudain, alors qu'il tentait de suivre le combat _ où Ichigo était clairement désavantagé_ il sentait son reiatsu atteindre ses limites…il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts, ses paupières étaient lourdes…non, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe inconscient à ce moment crucial !

Avait-il peur ? Peur de quoi ? Qu'Ichigo perde… ? Qu'Ichigo meurt ? _N'importe quoi…il peut pas mourir…_ Tenta de se persuader le bleuté, avant de définitivement clore ses yeux et s'engouffrer dans le noir absolu.

Après un long moment. Non, plusieurs mois.

Oui, après cette longue période, Grimmjow sentit quelque chose de gluant sur son visage. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et conscient qu'il était encore par terre il ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : Ichigo. Il se releva précipitamment avant de grogner à cause de la douleur. Il entendit une voix aigue lui dire qu'il allait rouvrir ses blessures et il s'allongea. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait obéi mais la douleur était trop désagréable.

Le bleuté décida de regarder la personne à côté. C'était cet enfant, Nel. Elle avait l'air effrayé mais l'avait tout de même soigné…il se racla la gorge et lui demanda en but blanc :

_ Où est l'shinigami… ? Demanda avec appréhension l'espada.

Nel ne répondit pas, même avec des larmes perlant à ses yeux elle lui dit, qu'il était partit. Qu'il n'y avait plus de nouvelles d'Aizen depuis un bon moment, et qu'apparemment les shinigamis avaient gagnés cette guerre…mais, qu'Ichigo…avait comme disparu. Plus rien.

Où était Ichigo ? Se demandait Grimmjow. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il fallait impérativement qu'il le revoit...!

_Shinigami...prépare-toi...j'arrive...!_

xxxxxx

La suite, prochainement.

PS : Vote concernant To Be A Bad Boy sur ma page de profil : Votez à votre bon cœur ! Et je poste la suite de I'll take care of you, ce week end si l'inspi est au rendez-vous. ^^

PS 2 : J'ai besoin d'une bêta-reader, alors si vous voulez ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui puisse régler mes problèmes avec l'orthographe, je suis preneuse !

Portez-vous bien !

**Cherry-Duck**


End file.
